


The Bats claim another one

by Billy_and_Friends



Series: Billy Batson is Tiny [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Billy Batson Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Child Neglect, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Homelessness, Let Billy Batson say Fuck 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billy_and_Friends/pseuds/Billy_and_Friends
Summary: Billy accidentally joins the Batfamily one member at a time.
Relationships: Billy Batson & Alfred Pennyworth, Billy Batson & Bruce Wayne, Billy Batson & Cassandra Cain, Billy Batson & Damian Wayne, Billy Batson & Dick Grayson, Billy Batson & Jason Todd, Billy Batson & Tim Drake, Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson
Series: Billy Batson is Tiny [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878673
Comments: 189
Kudos: 1178





	1. Dick's Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this work is very heavily inspired by ItsyBitsyBatsySpider Batson and the Bat sons 
> 
> But I swear the rest of the chapters are much different then theirs this one just ended up very similar
> 
> Also Billy gets to swear a little bit

This could be trouble, Dick thought to himself. What was supposed to be a normal night was now quite chaotic. The full story was really long but here's the necessary details. Dick was being chased by close to ten men, not usually a problem for the vigilante, but he also had three cats in his arms and was wearing a tiny dress. Not to mention he was in Fawcett, so he was basically running blind.

Weird, right? Dick honestly wasn't sure how he got in this situation but he had, thankfully, lost the high heels and wig before taking off. He turned into an alley, realizing too late it was a dead end.

Dick started to put the cats down figuring the only way out would be fighting, but something grabbed his arm before he could. His persecution was almost here, so he didn't have time to think before following the pull into a little nook at the corner of the alley.

It was small, so small he barely fit and his savior had to hop out, but well hidden. The person, Dick was 80% sure it was a person, who had helped him stepped out into the alley just as the men showed up.

The men were just as shocked as Dick to see a small child, probably 7 or 8, standing in their way. Unlike Dick, they got over their shock soon enough to rush the boy and pick him up by his collar.

"Where'd he go?" Despite his training something told Dick to stay put, that this was part of a plan.

"He climbed the building! Like some kind of superhero!" His voice was coated in terror but also held awe like he couldn't quite believe what he saw.

If Dick had been on the other side of the conversation he would have fell for it, even with his Bat training. Who was this kid?

The men started swearing, the one holding the kid threatened him to keep quiet before leaving. The rest of the men followed, leaving the kid on the ground.

Dick began shaking off his shock. Jeez he had been really useless there, blame it on exhaustion Dick and get a move on. 

"Hey are you okay?" The kids voice finally broke Dick from the state he was in and he finally gained enough sense to put the cats down, they were strays anyway.

"I'm fine but what's about you? You're kind of young to fend off a bunch of old guys for me." Now that they were in the clear Dick took a second to think about the kids state. Tiny and tired, wearing a ratty red hoodie and old jeans. So probably homeless.

"I'm not that young and what was I supposed to do let you get your ass beat?" The offence in his tone was kind of funny.

"For all you know I could have been a bad guy like a cat thief or something." Judging from the look on the kids face he wasn't impressed by Dick's statement.

"Right cause everyone knows you steal cats while barefoot and wearing a tight dress." Oh so the kid was sarcastic, this would be fun. Wait a minute, black hair and blue eyes plus obvious homelessness? Looks like Dick would be gaining a brother soon.

"Fair point. Richard, everyone calls me Dick." He stuck his hand out, like this was some kind of business meeting.

"Aw, and you can't get them to stop?" This got a suprized laugh from Dick, "I'm Billy" The kid- Billy shook his hand before turning towards the front of the alley. 

"Come on there's a thrift store up here, I figure you'd at least want some shoes." Bill was right Dick's feet were killing him.

It took Dick a few minutes to find something that fit but he did and soon they were back outside on the sidewalk.

"Where's a good place to eat? It's the least I could do since you did save me back there." Dick could tell he was the kind of person to protest anything they saw as charity.

It was only a few minutes later that they were sitting in a restaurant described by Billy as 'the best thing to happen to this block in years' It took a little convincing but soon both boys had plates of food in front of them.

"So what's an 8-ish year old like yourself doing up so late?" Clearly Dick had said something wrong as Billy's face got a little red, Dick couldn't help but notice how cute the boy was when he blushed.

"I'm 10, man am I really that small?." Damn, 10 years old? He really needs to eat some more. 

They talked for a while more. Soon though Dick needed to get back to Gotham. Before leaving though he wrote his phone number on a napkin and told Billy to find a payphone if he ever needed help.

It was a while after Dick had left that Billy would find a hundred dollar bill tucked into the napkin and gave up on trying to understand the man he just met.


	2. Tim's Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't take much for Tim to get attached to the kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops two chapters in one day. This one's short but I just liked where I stopped writing so that's all we get.

To put it simply Tim was pissed. He had been working, as usual, on a project for the league but Bruce decided to be a jerk and shut off the internet and block off the library in the manor.

Usually this wouldn't be a problem as there was other places Tim could go to work, but Bruce had managed to turn everybody on him. Tim couldn't go anywhere without one of the Leaguers telling him off or calling Bruce.

So, Tim was stuck in a Fawcett library with their slow computers and limited collection of books. He had chosen Fawcett so that the only hero he had to worry about was Marvel, who was decently easy to persuade.

The only other people in the building was the librarians and a couple other patrons. Mostly older people, with the exception of one tiny kid who was also on the computers.

Tim let out his third sigh in as many minutes. Why was Bruce so difficult? Evidently he was louder then he had thought.

"Do you need some help?" It was the kid across from him. Tim almost laughed at the idea of the tiny kid helping with league work.

"No, I'm just frustrated. Thanks though." The boy seemed unsure but he did turn back to his computer, not for long though.

"Are you using Google?" Tim nodded, "Try using Bing, the computer is faster with it." The kid must have seen Tim's incredulous look, what kind of computer actually works on Bing?

"Trust me, it works better." Eh, this kid probably lived here, he'd know. Tim was sure he looked shocked at the much better speed on Bing, mostly because the kid started laughing.

"You look like I did some crazy magic right there." He might as well have done magic, Tim never would've thought to use Bing.

"Where are you from? I don't think I've seen you around here and I'm here a lot." Now that Tim had working internet he had to hold himself back from jumping back in full speed, he owed the kid at least a small conversation for saving his time.

"Gotham, actually." The kid's suprized look made Tim continue, "Fawcett's the only place I can hide from my dad." The boy seemed like he understood, even though most people would wonder why he was hiding.

Actually, it made sense that he'd get it. The kid was clearly homeless, or at least not well taken care of. Everything about the boy screamed neglect. Tim had the sudden thought to take the kid home, oh no he was turning into Bruce.

"I get it, my name's Billy." Ah, Tim could finally stop referring to him as 'kid'.

"Tim. What brings you to the library most people would be outside on a day like this." Tim was fully aware of how hypocritical he sounded.

"I'm looking up some history stuff, I just think it's cool." Actually, Billy was studying myths to get a heads up on whatever mystical creature came next but Tim didn't need to know that. "What about you?"

"Just screwing around, really." Not true, but whatever. "What kind of history?"

"Mostly Greek. It's my favorite." Greek, like those myths Diana was always talking about?

"Like the myths or the battles?" That's what most people thought of when they thought of Greek history. Billy confirmed that he was reading about myths so Tim decided to suggest that book series Jason had read a while ago, Percy Jackson or something like that.

"Yeah, my brother said they were really good but I've never read them."

After a bit more talking the boys decided to both check out a copy of the first book. Tim gave Billy his number so they could talk about it once they both finished. He just met the kid but the idea of not talking to him again made Tim oddly sad. Guess random adoption runs in the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bookclub, based on my favorite books? Unbelievable


	3. Cass's Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass gets lost in a new city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, I don't know if you've been paying attention but the world is a little freaky right now and that just kinda hit me hard. So here's a kinda short chapter!
> 
> Fair warning I only know Cass from fanfics and I read less that feature her so she might be a little ooc

Cassandra had wanted to visit other cities. She almost regretted this now that she was here. Bruce had brought her along on a trip to Fawcett but he had gotten caught up in business so Cass had went to explore on her own.

It was freezing, snow was piled up everywhere Cass looked and it made everything look very similar so it was safe to say that she was lost. Lost in a new city during a snowstorm, which closed most businesses and kept most people inside.

Soon Cass found herself in what must have been a park, there were benches but not much of anything else. She had just resigned herself to having to text her family for help when she heard a voice.

"Are you lost?" It was a little boy who seemed just as cold as she was but without any of the winter clothes to help him. Homeless then, no parent would let their child out in this weather with just a hoodie on.

Cass noded, not too proud to admit needing help. She also held up her phone which held this address of the hotel they were staying at.

It was well known for being very fancy and the shock in the kid's face showed that. He seemed impressed as he started talking again.

"Well you managed to get pretty far from your place, but I can show you the way back. I'm Billy." He turned and started heading in the opposite direction .

"Cass." Even though she was learning to speak more, Cass still preferred less words. Billy didn't seemed to mind.

"Are you famous or something cause you look familiar." Being 'Gotham's Sweetheart' never helped to hide her identity.

Instead of a real answer Cass shrugged, Billy just noded and kept walking. They walked a while more in silence, which was surprisingly not awkward. Most people would demand a conversation but not this kid.

They were nearing a much more familiar part of Fawcett when they heard someone call out.

"That you Cass?" Following the voice she saw her oldest brother standing against a building.

"No way..." Weird, maybe Billy remembered Dick from the newspapers but not her?

They walked over to Dick and the man got a suprized look on his face.

"Billy? Don't tell me you saved another one of us." What could Dick mean by that? 

"I guess I did, I didn't know you guys knew each other." So this guy really didn't pay attention to the news. Even in Fawcett they were well known, and the subject of more then a few tabloids.

"Yeah we know each other, this is my sister." The suprized on Billy's face was enough to make Dick laugh and Cass break into a smile. A smile that had nothing to do with the reminder that she had a family, definitely not.

They talked for a little bit, or Dick and Billy did while Cass followed along. They would have been there longer but the sun was setting, so they said their goodbyes.

"Do you need a ride home? Cause I can grab B's keys if you do." Billy covered his feelings well, good enough to fool Dick, but there was no lying to Cass. She could tell he didn't have any where to go but the idea of telling them that made him upset. He clearly thought they would think less of him if he knew.

Suddenly Cass understood Bruce's addiction. The idea of letting this boy, who she had come to like, live without a family and a home was almost unbearable. But she held herself back figuring he would not appreciate her offer of adoption.

After they parted ways and ended up back in their rooms she decided to bring it up to Dick, surely he could help convince Billy to come to Gotham.

But apparently Dick was thinking the same thoughts. "How could we introduce him to Bruce without being suspicious? Cause I know that nothing would stop B from adoption the second he sees the kid."

The next few weeks were full of plotting but no plan they came up with seemed viable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the plus side my birthday passed! I'm now officially ~almost~ old enough to drive!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Jason's Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Billy do have common sense, they just refuse to listen to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I feel like I'm getting a little repetitive here and I need to know if that's just part of the fact that I wrote it or if it is actually getting repetitive. So if you could tell me your opinion in the comments that would be very helpful.
> 
> Also both boys swear a bit in this chapter, just a warning!

For once Jason was almost sad to leave the manor, most times he left after some huge argument. He had come to steal some of Alfred's food but had instead been roped into a family dinner. Usually that would have been a recipe for disaster but they ended up having a good time.

Not one crazy argument had come up, the entire night had been fun and easy. Jason probably would've stayed the night but apparently Bruce was having some kind of business lunch at the manor tomorrow and there was no way he was getting roped into that.

So now he was riding back to one of his safehouses to spend the night. Jason pulled up the apartments and parked his bike. He had almost entered the building when he heard the noises.

It was coming from the ally right beside the building, a small shuffling noise. Normally Jason wouldn't pay attention to the noises but his gut was telling him to check the alley. So despite all logic saying not to, he checked.

There was a kid, maybe 9 or 10, definitely homeless glaring at a gutter. He seemed frustrated, swearing at both his foot and the offending gutter.

"Jesus you kiss your mother with that mouth?" The kid seemed shocked that he got caught harassing the ground.

"Sorry, I'll keep it down." The blush that took over his face was down right adorable.

"No problem, but can I ask why you're harassing the gutter?" Usually talking to street kids wasn't advisable but this kid seemed different.

"I dropped my shoe." Jason came a bit closer and, sure enough, at the bottom of the gutter, which was really more of a sewage drain, was a single shoe. 

Damn it, Jason should have known that coming over here would have ended with him shoving his arm down the drain.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Billy was having a bad day. He had come to Gotham to check into a couple small magic shops and make sure they weren't selling anything dangerous. They weren't but they had acted so sketchy about what they were selling that he had to do quite a bit of research.

Unfortunately one of the shop owners had caught him sneaking around and chased him for several blocks before giving up. While running his shoe came untied, which meant that he had to duck into an alley to try and fix it while also not getting caught.

And just because his luck was so good today, he had accidentally dropped his shoe down the drain he was standing next to. The grate had holes big enough to put his arm down but Billy's arm wasn't long enough to reach the bottom.

So he might've started taking his frustration out on the grate, and in another stroke of wonderful luck that was when somebody showed up.

He had to admit he was a little shocked when the man just laid down and put his arm down the drain without a second thought. Most people wouldn't have even spoken to him but this guy was willing to reach into a sewer? Weird.

The man was much bigger than Billy and was able to snatch up the shoe with ease. Billy hadn't even managed to wipe the shock off his face before the stranger was back on his feet.

"Got it." The man didn't make to give it back though, he just stood there.

"Thanks... Can I have it back?" It was clear the man was making some kind of plan in his mind, which didn't do anything to ease Billy's mind.

"Yeah sure, but you're staying here tonight. No arguments or I drop the shoe back in the gutter." The man started to walk in the building, still holding Billy's shoe.

This left Bill with quite the decision. Does he follow the stranger into his apartment and most likely become some kind of cold case or leave with only one shoe? Billy really didn't have the money to get another pair of shoes and there was something trustworthy about this guy.

"Ah fuck it." Billy followed the man, and if it went south he could always Shazam his way out of here. The elevator was broken so they walked the stairs and soon Billy found himself in the man's apartment.

"You know I'm surprised that worked, usually kids have more sense then to follow a stranger to his house." The man seemed a little impressed by Billy's courage, most kids would have given up on their shoe by now.

"I don't know what you want but can I please just have my shoe back." Honestly Billy just wanted to get back to Fawcett.

"Look, kid, you're obviously homeless," Billy tensed at that, hating to be reminded how obviously unhealthy he was, "Why don't you stay here for the night? Cause I also know you aren't from around here so chances are you'd get hurt if I let you leave alone."

"How'd you know I'm not from here?" Avoiding the question seemed to be the best option for now.

Judging from the man's raised eyebrow he knew exactly what Billy was doing, but he didn't call him on it, "Nobody from Gotham would trust a stranger like you just did. Oh yeah, my name's Jason. I probably should have led with that."

Jason? Why did that seem so familiar. Adding that to the white stripe in his hair made Billy feel like he should recognize this guy. The feeling of almost recognition was becoming very common for Billy. First with that Dick guy, then... wait a minute.

"Do you have any siblings?" His question clearly caught Jason off guard but Billy had finally made a connection. This guy fit the description of Dick and Cass's brother, and Billy was about 80% sure they had said his name was Jason. 

Then again with how many names they had brought up it would be understandable if he was wrong.

"Uh-yeah. Why?" 

"How about a brother named Dick, do you have one of those?" Judging from the shock on his face the answer was yes, "I know him! He told me about you, something about stealing tires? I don't know he talked about a lot of people."

"How the hell do you know Dick?" Billy decided that if Dick trusted this guy then he should too and so in spite of common sense saying to leave he ended up staying the night.

Jason turned out to be pretty cool, that didn't stop Billy from leaving first thing in the morning but still. Billy gained another friend and Jason had the oddest feeling that he'd just met his next brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Damian's Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian doesn't understand his siblings, Billy doesn't know why he keeps running into the same family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is not at all what I had planned but then Fire2772 commented on the last chapter with a much better idea so I went with that one, I actually got super excited and wrote it almost immediately after reading the comments so thanks Fire2772!
> 
> Also I tried my best with Damian but everyone seems to have different ideas on how he acts so this is just what I figured he'd be like.

Damian was not running away. He was simply going on an investigative trip. If this trip happened to be immediately after another argument with his Father then that was pure coincidence.

He was on a mission, for once a mission as Damian instead of as Robin. Several of his siblings had been talking about a boy from Fawcett. Each of them had a different story but Damian was certain the were talking about the same kid.

The biggest problem was that none of them seemed to realize how suspicious that was. One kid who just happened to run into the same family over and over again? What if he was gaining information on them to try and take them down?

Grayson had laughed when Damian had brought it up, 'He's just a kid, Dami. Not everyone we run into is a super hero or an assassin.'

Grayson's point was debatable, when had meeting a stranger ever actually went well for any of the Bats. But this was not the only issue Damian had with the boy.

He had heard several conversations between his siblings about trying to figure out a way to get Bruce to adopt the boy without acting too suspicious with their intentions.

This was concerning for Damian. Judging from past experiences, every time someone joined the family they ended up taking one of the many family titles. 

Whether it was Robin or Batgirl a new member almost always ended up leaving one of the preexisting members without a place. Damian wasn't worried for his own position, after all he was the blood son and the title of Robin belonged to him and him alone.

But, not that he would ever admit it, he actually quite liked his family, no changes were necessary. He enjoyed the dynamics they had already set. At the moment he wouldn't even want Drake replaced. Why were any of them unsatisfied with the arrangements?

Why would they need a new little brother?

Damian intended to find out because even after several considerations he couldn't find a single reason to want another child in the house. This could only mean one thing, whoever this Billy kid was had put some kind of spell on his siblings.

Damian would find the boy and demand he reverse his magic. Only problem was that Damian couldn't find him. In his rush to leave, which was due to his eagerness to solve the case not because he wanted to be away from his father, he had left his phone and hadn't even glanced at a map of Fawcett.

He would never admit to being lost but he certainly was. Slowly the bright and happy buildings that Fawcett was known for had disappeared and been replaced by shabby and falling apart buildings. Looking around the few people he did see were ragged and clearly homeless, no one he would trust for directions.

Damian walked for a few more minutes before he was run into. From around the corner a child had appeared and run into the Gothamite. There wasn't even apology before the boy was pulling him into an alley, despite Damian's protests.

"Shh, do you want to get caught?" Caught? What was this kid talking about? Hold on, black hair and red hoodie... no way.

Before Damian could ask, two teens went running pass the alley's opening. After they disappeared from view the kid relax and let go of Damian's shoulder.

"Sorry about that, they'd have mugged anyone they'd came across. Especially someone dressed like you." The boy stuck his hand out, "Billy."

Figures the kid finds him before he found the kid, "Damian, and what do you mean 'dressed like that', my apparel's just fine."

His wording made Billy raise an eyebrow, who talks like that, "You're dressed like a rich kid walking through the worst bits of Fawcett, what were you expecting?"

Damian had to admit that Billy had a point, he wasn't blending in very well. "It doesn't matter now. You are the one enchanting my siblings aren't you?"

There was no guilt on his face just confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"My siblings, you keep meeting them and making them like you." Maybe it was just a coincidence, seeing the boy assured Damian that even if he was a threat he wasn't a big one. No one that small could have enough power to fight the Wayne family.

It took a second but soon he seemed to connect Damian to his siblings, "No way, you know Jason, Dick, and the others?"

Hmm this was not going the way it was supposed to, Damian was supposed to demand he undo his spell on his family not begin to see their side. "Yes. How do you keep finding us?"

"I have some seriously weird luck, but I'm not like going out looking for them we just keep running into each other." Damian couldn't spot a lie in his statement, but if there was no magic then why was his siblings so invested in this child?

"What are you even doing out here? I thought you guys lived in Gotham." Billy's voice shook him from his thoughts.

"I-" Damian couldn't really say he was looking for Billy could he, that would make him look creepy. Lucky for him, Billy seemed to figure something out.

"Did you run away?" Immediately Damian started protesting that but his words seemed fake even to his own ears. "It's fine, man. A lot of people come to Fawcett when they run away. Probably cause of how many people think it's some perfect city."

It made sense, most people knew Fawcett for being essentially the anti-Gotham. 

"Fine, I ran away." It was, unfortunately, true, while leaving Damian had only really thought about not being in Gotham not where he was going.

"You can stay with me tonight, unless you have enough money on you to get a hotel, cause it's way to late to get back to Gotham." Billy was right, Damian could take off right now but he still wouldn't have been back to Gotham till the sun rose. He had spent all his money on the train tickets to get here.

"Where do you stay? It's clear you're homeless." Billy didn't even blink at Damian's bluntness.

"Come on, I'll show you." It was about a ten minute walk but Damian actually found himself enjoying the conversation so much that the walk seemed much shorter. 

They had found a common interest, animals. Apparently Billy like animals almost as much as he did, he seemed to enjoy all of Damian's animal facts. He even asked questions that made sense instead of just nodding along like most people did.

When they finally stopped walking, the stood in front of one of the many abandoned buildings. Billy had said the reason that there was so many was because the Fawcett government was more interested in keeping up it's reputation then it was in making sure it's communities were functional.

According to Billy most buildings were just shut down whenever there was a problem instead of the problem actually being fixed. It made sense to Damian, and it explained how Billy was able to avoid CPS. If the government wouldn't help fix the communities then what hope was there that they would put effort into protecting the children of the city?

The continued talking through most of the night and by the time the sun rose Damian felt he understood his siblings want to help the boy. It wasn't that they were unsatisfied with their own family, it was that they were unsatisfied with Billy's.

After making it home, and subsequently being both scolded and fussed over for a while, Damian found himself joining in on the planning to get Billy adopted, preferably by Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the bit about the government wasn't to out of place I just figured I'd give y'all an explanation of why I write Fawcett with so many empty buildings. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Edit: Thanks you guys, I never would've known I was spelling Damian wrong, thanks for telling me!
> 
> And who do you guys think is gonna be next cause I might've mislead you a little bit.


	6. Alfred's Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred decides Billy needs to be adopted before he ever meets him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this chapter came from, it's nothing like the outline and it has no dialogue which is a first for me.
> 
> I actually kinda liked the way it turned out, but if you guys have any questions comments or concerns feel free to tell me!
> 
> Also Alfred always calls Dick Richard because the idea of him actually saying Dick is ridiculous.

Alfred doesn't actually have to meet Billy to make the decision to prepare a new room. Ever since Richard came home with a story about a sweet kid from Fawcett, Alfred could see the gleam in Richard's eyes.

The same gleam Bruce got when he met a child in need of a home. But Alfred could tell that Dick wanted to take it slowly, and not just kidnap the boy like Bruce tended to do.

So Alfred readied a room and let Richard tell him the same story over and over again while he tried to make a plan.

Alfred should have known it wouldn't be that simple though, nothing is when the Wayne's were part of it. So when Tim started sacrifice some of his precious work time to reading a series of books he'd never shown interest in before, Alfred knew something important had happened.

It wasn't until Tim started waiting for calls the he started pieceing it together. It was when he walked in on Tim while he was actually taking a call that everything fell into place.

Tim was showing interest in his usual way by learning about something someone else cared about. It was a part of Tim that Alfred had taken a while to figure out.

Whoever was on the other side of that phone clearly meant something to Tim. Alfred almost prepared another room, but as he was leaving to get started he heard the name of the boy on the other side of the call. Billy, Alfred shouldn't have been suprized that two of his children had found the same child as a possible addition to the family.

After all Fate worked in weird ways.

The next member to meet the boy was Cassandra, surprisingly this encounter also seemed to be unplanned. Apparently she had gotten lost and happened upon the same boy that had helped Dick and befriended Tim.

When Cass and Dick started to have their conversations about adoption, Alfred couldn't help but wonder how much longer he would have to wait till he met the next member of the Wayne family.

He even went ahead and started filling out the papers so that whenever Billy was ready Bruce could have everything settled quickly and easily.

Alfred added the room that would one day be Billy's to his daily rounds, figuring to keep the dust out seeing as it couldn't be much longer till he came to live at the manor. 

At this point Alfred assumed Bruce would be the next to meet his newest son but it seemed that wasn't the case.

Jason came back to the manor demanding to talk to Richard. For a moment Alfred couldn't help but worry that all the progress they had made in becoming a functional family had been thrown out the window.

But, luckily, Jason just needed to talk to Richard about Billy. It seems there had been another random run in. Alfred listened into the boys' conversation, and couldn't help but start making plans for when the poor boy finally came home.

Alfred would have to double check that everything he cooked and served was jam packed with good nutrition. Everyone of his kids that had met Billy had remarked on how small he was, small to the point that Alfred worried they may be a little too late to fully reverse the effects of homelessness on the boy.

That reminded him, if the boy truly was homeless would they face the same issues that they had with Jason? Not that Alfred wouldn't do everything in his power to help but raising Jason had been... difficult. Even without the Robin side effects helping Jason break from the mindset he had been in was hard.

After being in survival mode for so long, relaxing had been a struggle for the boy, would Billy be the same way? No way to know for sure until he met the boy but he could try to prepare himself for the struggle. 

Thinking about the struggles Jason had went through made Alfred consider his other children. Would Billy be as much of a night owl as Tim was? Or as playful as Richard was when he first came to the manor? How would he and Damian get along? Alfred found himself excited to find the answers to these questions.

No matter the hard times, helping to raise these children had been the most exciting thing in Alfred's life. He loved them with his entire soul and he couldn't wait to add another to their ranks.

Alfred actually got the answer to one of his questions much sooner then he figured he would. Unfortunately it only came up after a terrible argument between Bruce and Damian.

Looking back on it Alfred couldn't even remember what they were fighting over, only the panic that had set in after he realized Damian was gone. His phone and communicater were both left in his room which meant they had no way of contacting him.

Damian was, unfortunately, smart enough to avoid the cameras even in his anger filled state. So after a bit of searching the family figured there was nothing to do but wait. All of them were in the living room but there wasn't any talking, not when Damian was missing.

At some time in the night most of them had fallen asleep but Alfred and Bruce were still wide awake, even as it approached sunrise. The old butler couldn't say he was surprised when tears began to fall from Bruce's eyes.

Pushing most thoughts of Damian from his mind, there was nothing he could do for him now, Alfred put his focus into consoling his first child. Somewhere between holding Bruce and whispering reassurances his mind slipped back to Billy.

Despite not even knowing the color of his hair, Alfred couldn't help but wonder what it would be like when Billy and Bruce inevitably fought. Would Billy be loud and clear like Jason or quiet like Cass? Alfred once again found himself wishing Richard would get a move on and bring the boy home already.

Soon though Damian came home and was properly scolded and fussed over. But there was an unexpected result to his disappearance; Damian was now joining in on the plots to bring Billy home.

Apparently Damian had run to Fawcett and stayed with the same boy they had been talking about. This solidified Billy's adoption in Alfred's mind. If Bruce wasn't introduced to the boy soon, Alfred would march down to Fawcett and adopt the boy himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also three chapters in two days! I've never written this fast.


	7. Bruce's Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce doesn't waste any time busting out the adoption papers but for all of his heroics Billy still a homeless kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is the longest chapter I've ever wrote! I'm not sure if anyone else will enjoy this but I thought it would be funny so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also I rushed the league bit cause they aren't the focus of the fic and I think this chapter is a little choppy but I tried my best

Bruce was not having a good week. There had been an uprising in magical villians, which put two of Bruce's least favorite things together. Magic and crime.

Not to mention the approaching anniversaries of several events he would rather forget. Truthfully the only thing getting him through the day was idea of coming home to his family.

Most of his kids would be home for the weekend, Jason had even promised to leave his guns home. He knew Dick had been planning something for a long time now. Whatever it was was definitely big, somewhere along the lines the rest of his kids had joined in on the planning. Bruce had asked Alfred but the old butler had avoided the question.

He had picked up on enough to know the surprise was supposed to happen over weekend. But Bruce was pulled from his thoughts as Flash ran into the room.

"Bats, we got an emergency." Bruce knew that tone, this wasn't the usual the world may be ending emergency, this was a something bad happened that is going to end in lots of emotional turmoil kind of emergency.

Damn it, Bruce was so close to making it home.

Following Flash to one of the waiting rooms, Bruce saw most of the League arguing with each other while the other few were staring at the door to the actual medical room.

The few bits of conversation he picked up on didn't make any sense.

"What do you mean 'kid' the guys bigger then Superman!"

"Are you sure he wasn't deaged?"

"Is he gonna get kicked from the league?"

Most of the statements were pointed at Manhuter and Wonder woman. A feeling of unease settled into Bruce bones as he remembered where they had been sent a few hour earlier.

Bruce had sent them and Captain Marvel, who wasn't present in the waiting room, to stop a well known criminal with a specialty in magic. If both John and Diana were out here that meant the only person who would be in the room was Captain.

But how? Bruce had never seen the man with so much as a scratch, much less something that he had to go to medical for.

"Everyone! Bruce is here now so we can actually explain what happened." Diana began to explain the events of the last few hours.

Summarized? Captain Marvel was actually a kid but they couldn't kick him from the league as they had no actual grounds for it. He was still the same Captain they knew just small and vulnerable. He had been hit with a spell that zapped all of his magic and transformed him back to his human body. He would be fine but was currently passed out.

It took a while for everyone to calm down but eventually they all excepted the news and started to move on. Soon people started to leave, saying things like, "Tell him we're pissed when he wakes up" and "He's certainly the coolest kid I've ever met."

A little while more and the only people left were Bruce and Clark. Clark had been very upset at the reveal but seemed to have come to terms with the news.

"Do you think we could see him now?" Bruce didn't reply but he did go ahead and open the door. They had stayed away from the door to avoid waking the boy but with just the two of them they should be able to keep it down. 

Both men stood in silence. What do you say when you find out that one of your superhero friend turns out to be a child? Not only a child but an unhealthy one too.

Now the Bruce could see the Captain he couldn't help but wonder about his parents. Just looking at him made Bruce want to take him home and let Alfred feed him. If Captain lived with his parents then they must have been very neglectful, how else could Cap pull off the week long trips to space?

"Are you taking him home or am I?" Evidently Clark was on the same wavelength as Bruce. 

"Gotham's closer to Fawcett, he'll come with me." Clark looked relieved that he didn't have to explain another child to Lois.

"Actually I was supposed to be home by now. Would you mind carrying him?" As much as Bruce hated relying on Clark's powers but he didn't really have any other options at the moment.

After a slightly awkward trip to the manor, Captain was safely tucked into a guest bed and Clark was on his way home. This left Bruce with the job of telling his family to prepare to add another one too the family.

As he walked into the living room he was abruptly reminded that they had been preparing something as he saw most of his family crammed onto the limited couch space.

"What the hell's taking B so long?" Jason's question was dismissed as every realized Bruce had entered the room. After the initial rush of complaints and worried comments it was finally time to explain. 

"Oh god, I know that look. There's a new kid upstairs isn't there." Dick new him too well. His children all traded looks, a little more secretive than usual.

When Bruce finished explaining everyone was in various states of disbelief. Alfred just looked upset at the thought of a too skinny to be healthy kid.

"Way to upstage us B. We're gonna have to wait till Cap's used too us before inviting Billy." Everyone looked disappointed at that, but when Bruce asked for an explanation everyone just shushed him.

"Would you mind showing me which guest room he's in Master Bruce?"

"Right, he's just up here." Several of the kids had wanted to follow but quickly gave up as they didn't want to wake the boy.

Bruce and Alfred had almost reached the guest room when the door opened and the boy rushed passed them. Neither men were able to shake the shock off quick enough to catch him. Bruce tried to give chase but he wasn't quick enough.

"What just happened." 

"I believe Captain Marvel has escaped you."

"Not the time, Alfred."

\------------------------------------------------------------

The last thing Billy remembered was being hit with some magic and then hitting the ground. So when the woke up in a huge room he was, understandably, worried. 

He took stock of himself, before getting out of the bed. Billy'd never seen such a huge room but he didn't have time to appreciate it as he remembered all the stories of rich bad guys he's heard. 

Right now he was all alone in a big bedroom after being knocked out. His mind jumped to the obvious conclusion of kidnapping. Shit, this is bad.

He kept quiet as he walked to the window, maybe he could escape before they knew he was awake. But looking down he quickly decided that wouldn't work, he was way to far up. He could always jump and Shazam but then whoever had him would know his identity for sure.

After another investigation he found the only real escape was through the door. He debated it for a while but eventually decided to just open the door and run. Hopefully he could surprise whoever was on the other side of the door and get out quickly. Whoever had stolen him was really bad at this whole thing, the door wasn't even locked.

It was only after he ran out, and into two older men, that he realized how big this stupid house was and how easy it was to get lost. He kept running, even after the man following him gave up and ended up in some kind of library.

Who just casually owned a library? Billy'd have to figure that out later, due to his previous decisions he didn't have any time to sit around. As he searched the library for anything he could use to defend himself, he finally noticed the desk.

Or, more importantly, the phone on the desk. How'd he get this lucky? Billy could call the cops but, judging from the scenery outside of the window, he was in Gotham and everyone's heard the stories about how bad the GCPD was.

Not to mention his kidnapper was definitely rich and rich people had a habit of getting out of trouble with the cops, so probably not the best option.

So Billy called the only other phone number he'd ever memorized.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce and Alfred had left a little while ago, leaving the kids to complain about timing.

"How does he manage to find another kid on the same day we try to adopt a kid! This is an outrage." Jason was right, with another kid to worry about Billy wouldn't be able to move in for a while. Not that Billy knew he'd be moving in, but still.

Tim's phone started buzzing. "The hell? Why's the house calling me?"

"Maybe Bruce is finally getting to lazy to come down and get us." That didn't sound like Bruce but maybe Dick was right. Tim answered the call.

Before he could get a word in the caller started talking, quick and panicked. "Hey Tim I know this is a little crazy but I think I just got kidnapped and now I'm hiding in a stranger's library and I really need some help!"

What the fuck. "...Billy?"

That got everyone's attention. "Yeah it's me but like I think I'm in Gotham, do you know any crazy rich people here? Cause I'd really like to not be here."

"You said library right?" Tim stood up and all but ran too the family library. He barely noticed when he passed Bruce and Alfred, who were looking around like they had just seen an intruder. 

"Yeah? How does that matter?" He was getting close to the library, followed by all of his family, "Holy shit! People are coming, I gotta-"

The end of his sentence was cut off as Tim nearly broke down the door. It was silent for a second as everyone tried to understand what was happening.

"What the fuck! Did you guys kidnap me? God I should have known not to talk to strangers!" Billy (Cap?) looked so outraged it was almost funny. Actually it was funny, at least to Jason it was.

"Alright, good one B. How long did you know about Billy? And to think I actually believed all that Captain crap you tried to pull." Jason's laughter died out as he realized no one else was laughing.

"Wait, seriously? Captain Marvel just happened to be the kid we all tried to adopt?" Billy looked even more worried when Cap was brought up, but decided to focus on the adoption part of the sentence.

"Adopt? What are you talking about?"

Thankfully Alfred came to the rescue and managed to explain some of what was happening. And to think people believe Bruce is the world's greatest detective. 

They had moved back to the living room but Billy still looked ready to bolt. "You're Batman?" Bruce nodded, "And you know that I'm Marvel?" Another nod, "But you guys aren't... upset?"

"No, everyone on the league was very upset but they'll come to terms with the facts. You never technically broke any rules so nothing really is going to change." Billy looked immensely relieved, but he still had more questions.

"Okay, but earlier you said you wanted to adopt me, but I don't need adopting." Everyone rolled their eyes, that was an obvious lie.

"You're right, you don't need to be adopted." Bruce's comment had several people protesting but he shushed them

"You seem to be capable of surviving on your own but do you want to? Living alone doesn't look like much fun, but if you really wanted to I could always get an apartment for you in Fawcett. Or you could stay here, with us, and have a family." Bruce was giving Billy a choice which would hopefully push him to staying with the Waynes.

Before Billy could answer, the Wayne kids started trying to convince him to stay.

"Come on Billy! We can talk about our books whenever we want if you move in." 

"And you could meet all of my animals."

"You'll never have two worry about a sewer shoe again!"

"We can watch every Disney movie together!"

"Stay?" Cass's question ended the ruckus and plunged them into a hopeful silence.

Billy looked nervous but after a moment he shared his decision, "Okay, just for a little while though."

The kids cheered, Bruce and Alfred just smiled. Billy might not know it yet but there is no little while in the Wayne family, once you're in you're in forever.

"Another Wayne. Soon we're going to need a bigger dinner table." Alfred wasn't wrong the table was already a little cramped when everyone was there.

"It's Batson, actually. Billy Batson." This made everyone freeze. How did they get this lucky?

"Brucie's dreams just came true. I think he might cry." Jason's comment made everyone break out into laughter. Even Alfred had to hide his snort, Billy really was made for this family wasn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll write more from this universe but I'll probably just make a collection for the following fluff and stuff.


End file.
